The Lost Race
by FreshBloodNeeded
Summary: AU and OC. Emery's just a small town waitress, nothing more, nothing less. But what happen's when her "talents" become noticed by more than just those close to her? And what exactly do these "talents" mean regarding her humanity?
1. Burnin' Up

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first story using an original character and plot line. Some of the charcter's from Southern Vampire Mysteries and True Blood are still being used. But, other than that, it's all me! Please, read and review! I love to hear what y'all think and reviews keep me juiced up :)!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Charlaine or Alan's character's. I just like toying with them!

"I said extra ketchup for my burger and fries for my ranch!" A rather "round" customer bellowed as I flitted past. I cringed with my back turned to her. I plastered on a smile huge enough to tug the corners of my mouth painfully. I wheeled around and faced her table.

"Comin' right up!" I promised, scooting back to the service station in a hurry. As I made it to my destination of choice, I let out a hearty sigh.

"You okay, Chere?" My boss Matthew Porter asked as he peered at me from above a dirty mug, his fingers intensely trying to rid the glass of an offensive speck.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just the usual naggin' of the buzzards," I shrugged, earning a chuckle from my boss.

"Emery, the crawfish is done," Cassius, the cook, told me, tapping his spatula on the plate.

"Gotcha. Could you hand me an extra cup of ranch, maybe let a few hairs weasle their way in?" I asked, resting up against the metal counter.

"Oh, who's got you fired up?" He wondered, his eyes sparkling under the fluorescent lighting the kitchen offered.

"That customer over at table five, she's all rialed up about waitin' on her extra condiments she asked for after she got her food," I related, grabbing a few ketchup packets from below the counter.

"Dontchu worry 'bout her, child. You's just about the best waitress these here parts have seen," He patted my shoulder, a genuine smile spreading across my face.

"Thanks, Cass. You're the smoothest." I told him as I grabbed the ranch and crawfish, making may way back out to my section.

Porter's Lot was awfully crowded this balmy Friday night. Just about every adult within the city limit's of Ravensborough, Alabama was out tonight, ordering up baskets of fried green tomatoes, frog legs, crawfish, and platter's of ribs.

Tonight was extra tough on my mental shields and my mental motions. Thats what it's like when you can hear thoughts and certain thoughts of yours can move objects. Yep, you guessed it. I'm telepathic and telekinetic. And no, it's not the least bit fun. The latter especially when I'm angry. My minds been known to throw a mustard bottle or two. It's not too easy explaining that one to a restuaraunt full of customer's on a weekend night.

I've been this way for as long as I can remember. My parent's feared me, but loved me all the same. Quite the conflict of human emotions. But, they tried their best and they loved me as much as two people could love their daughter. My brother, Kyle, who I live with, had not one shred of my abilities. While he envied me, I envied him. He was the normal one. He was the one who had the flock's of friends and admirer's. And me, everyone just stayed away from. They didn't know whether or not the stories were true, or if they were thing's my demented mind believed to exist. Boy, I wish it was that way. Being crazy would be better than this.

As my last difficult table left, leaving me a tip big enough to forget my un-Christian thoughts of them, I let my hair down from it's crumpled side ponytail, feeling relieved that the night was over. My denim suspender shorts and black crew neck t-shirt with "Porter's Lot" written across the front in white cursive lettering suddenly felt a little more comfortable.

I walked back to my employee locker and grabbed my purse, retrieving my cell phone from it as I slung it over my shoulder. Turning it on, my face lit up as I saw I had a missed call and voicemail from my best friend, Alcide Herveaux. Alcide was a Were, though they currently weren't well known to the world like the vampires were. I only knew because I grew up with him and his family, seeing as we used to be neighbors before he moved twenty minutes away to Montgomery. I navigated to voicemail and listenend.

"Hey, kid, It's Al. I know you're probably workin' your tail off for Matt, but I was hopin' to see you later. Call me back and let me know? Love ya," And then the voice cut off. I smiled and went into my recent calls, pressing call and waiting as it rang.

"Hello?" I heard a voice thick with the gruffy undertones of sleep.

"Hey, Al. It's me, Emery," I told him, closing my locker and walking toward the back door.

"Em! Hey, sorry, I kind of fell prey to sleep waiting desperately for your call," His voice was suddenly alert. I chuckled.

"Hey, yeah sorry. You know Matt's policy with phones during shift's," I told him as I made my way to my white 1990 VW Jetta. She was a golden girl, but she got me from place to place with little trouble.

"You finally off, then? I was hoping to maybe come by and visit. It's been too long."

"Yeah, I'm heading out now. Just give me a few minutes to change and you can head over, okay?" I asked as I started up my car, pulling out of the lot.

"Perfect. See ya then," He said as we both hung up.

Once I made it home, I hopped out of my car and made my way to the front steps of my two story, antebellum home nestled quietly in the woods. It was yellow with fading paint and the front porch possessed two brown rocking chairs and a matching porch swing. This was home and always would be. My parents and I had lived here since I was born, inhereting it from my Grandma. The house had been in our family for over a hundred years, the only modifications being the paint, electricity, and roofing. Both of my parents had died and left the house to me and my brother. My father had died ten years ago from an agressive brain tumor, and my mother died a few years ago from a heart attack. I missed them with every bit of me and I still thought of them everyday. My brother and a few stray cousins were all that I had left.

When I made it inside, I saw that my brother's downstairs bedroom door was open, revealing it to be empty. I walked into the living room and kitchen, seeing him in neither spot. I guess he was still at his job. My brother had been an electrical engineer right out college and he had loved it. He was also damn good at his job. I couldn't think of him as anything else really.

I trotted up the stairs and into my bedroom. I stripped off my work clothes, which smelled way too heavily of french fries, and took myself a steamy, well welcomed shower. I finished up and brushed my teeth, feeling fresh and clean. I changed into a pair of black gym shorts and a white tank before brushing out my hair. Right as I brushed my last few strands, I heard a knock on my door. I set my brush down onto my vanity and made my way downstairs.

Hooking a few strands of my long, raven hair behind my ears, I answered the door. There to greet me was all 6'5 of Alcide. His curly dark hair hung just above his eyes, looking perfectly mussed. His green eyes sparkled in the light of the moon and his olive complexion matched that of my own. He was dressed in a red and black checkered flannel shirt, a pair of worn denim jeans accompanying it.

"C'mere," I smiled as he stepped forward, his arms opening just as mine did. We embraced each other in a warm hug, his arms strong enough to crack a few ribs. As he pulled back he looked into my blue eyes, making me melt just a little inside. He placed a soft kiss to my cheek and disentangled himself from me.

"It's been too long," He said as he made his way past me and into my living room. And he was right. It'd been over a month since I'd last seen his face. Felt his warmth. His kiss. We weren't dating, technically. We were friends with a twist. We'd occasionally kiss, touch, all that. Never sex, though. I was a virgin and I wasn't ready for that yet. At 23, I was just about the oldest virgin that I knew. And Alcide, a respectable 26, was far from one. It didn't bother me in the least though, because we were never intimate when he had a girlfriend. I didn't think that lowly of myself. There were times though when he'd had a girlfriend, or a fling, and had come to my house, expecting a little slap and tickle. I politely declined, or fumed, and he understood. Alcide was the only guy I'd ever done anything with. Hell, he was my first kiss even. I was a little attached, I'll admit, but he'd never know that. I didn't want to seem weak. I'd often longed for something deeper with him, but I wasn't going to press the issue.

"So, what'd you have in mind for tonight?" I asked him as I made my way into my kitchen, peeking into my fridge. I felt a woosh of air behind me and two big, strong arms enricling my waist from behind. I smiled and looked over my shoulder, a look of lust in his beautiful eyes.

"Already? We've just had our greetings!" I joked, turning my body in his grasp to face him.

"Well, when you look the way you do now, I just can't help myself," He smirked, pressing his body against mine. I felt a tingle shoot up through my spine, pooling in my core. I was already getting damp.

"Alcide...just wait a bit? I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I'm starving," I said weakly, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He grunted and nodded, reluctantly releasing my hips from his strong grip. I smiled and nodded my thanks.

"You want anything?" I asked as I continued my investigation of my fridge.

"How about a sandwich or somethin'? I'm easy enough to please." I didn't miss his double meaning as I giggled. I pulled out some left over chicken salad and a pitcher of lemonade. I grabbed the bread from the pantry and assembled the food, pouring us both a tall glass of lemonade. I sat at the kitchen table where he currently was and handed him his meal. He smiled and tore into his sandwich with the gusto unique to him. I smiled and took a small nibble, savoring my first bite of food in hours. After I chewed sufficiently, I took a long gulp of my lemonade, a pleased 'ahh' escaping my lips.

"So, how goes work?" I asked him as he wiped his lips of bread crumbs.

"It's alright. Dad hasn't made me partner yet, but at least I get to wear a tie with my hard hat," He said, pointing to his head for demonstration. "How 'bout you, what's goin' on at Porter's?" He asked me.

"It's going good. I got my yearly rasie so now I'm up to ten bucks an hour plus tips. I really can't complain. Matt's just about the nicest boss a person could ask for," I said honestly before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And the...'gifts'," Alcide said carefully, his eyes making their way to mine warily.

"They are what they've always been. Awful, annoying, draining. But, I'm managing. I haven't been too bombarded with thoughts or flung a basket of dills across the resturaunt recently," I said as he chuckled, resting back in his chair as he finished his sandwich.

"That's good to hear. You know I worry about you," He took his last sip of lemonade, draining the glass.

"I know you do, Bubb, and I appreciate it. I'll make it through like always," I said as I stood, gathering up our dishes and setting them in the sink.

"So, what about a movie? You can never go wrong there," He said as he stood, walking toward the living room. I smiled, knowing his code word of movie. 'Movie' usually meant makeout and fondle, and I can't say I didin't want a little of both.

"Sure, what you in the mood for?"

"Sci fi? Maybe a little Alien," He said as he plopped down on my couch, kicking off his shoes and patting the cushion next to him.

"Go ahead and pop the movie in, I'm gonna grab us a blanket and a few pillows," I said, making my way to the hall closet. I pulled out a fluffy brown fleece blanket and two red pillows, making my way back over to a smiling Alcide who was holding the DVD remote in his hand. I sat next to him, spreading the blanket over the both of us and handing him a pillow. He pressed play and wrapped his arm around me, pulling my body close to his. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his calming and familiar scent. I always felt so safe around him. I knew he'd never let anything happen to me. He proved that time and time again throughout my life.

The first time was when I was five and he was eight. We were out on the playground and Damon Walts pushed me down, causing me to scrape my knee. Alcide came up and rammed a fist into his stomach, causing Damon to topple over and gained Alcide a trip to the Principal's office. There were countless more times throughout my childhood, teenage years, and adult life, too. Recently actually, at work. I was serving a table full of college kids, who were rowdy from a night or partying and drinking. One of the guys decided it was a good idea to grab my ass as I turned to fetch their orders. Alcide had just so happened to be visiting me and Matt. Before one of my curses could kick in and send a beer mug crashing into his head and showing everyone just what I was, Alcide was there, pinning the guys arms behind him and slamming his face into the table. He was made to apologize and leave, making the apology rather unneeded. I smiled at the thoughts, causing Alcide to look down at me.

"What is it?" He asked, his fingers making circles against my hip, causing me to sigh in comfort.

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice to see you again is all," I said, mostly telling the truth.

"Oh, yeah? How nice is it?" He asked as he moved his free hand to my chin, tilting my face up before placing a kiss to my lips. We kissed softly for a few moments before the kiss heated up. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, probing for entrance. I parted my lips slightly allowing him access, moaning softly as his tongue danced a lovely dance with mine. His tongue swirled around mine, causing my legs to squeeze together from the growing arousal between them. He slowly pushed me down onto my back, climbing on top of me. He rested his weight onto his arms that were resting on either side of my body. His hand snaked down my body, slowly making its way into the elastic of my shorts. My hips rose into his touch, begging for more. He smiled against my lips as his fingers bypassed my panties, stroking my already slick folds.

"Alcide..." I moaned, nibbling softly on his bottom lip. He growled deep within his chest, one finger pushing inside of my entrance. I whimpered against his lips, my tongue slipping out to run along his bottom lip. He moaned and added in a second finger, pumping in and out of my slowly. His mouth moved to the crook of my neck, licking and nibbling.

"You're so...wet and tight for me." He groaned against my skin, causing me to moan at his words. He removed his fingers and sat up, causing me to groan at the loss of delicious contact. He chuckled and looked down at me, his hands moving down to his belt.

I sat up and moved my hands over his. He let his hands release his belt, allowing me to set to work. I unbuckled his belt, then made short work of his button and zipper. I slid his pants down his lean thighs, surprised to find no further barrier between his pants and erection. I felt my self grow even more wet, if possible, at the sight of him. His size was very, very generous. Long and thick, tanned just like his skin. Perfect. I sat up on my knees and locked my eyes with his as he kicked his pants off his feet. I grabbed ahold of his erection, softly grasping it with my hand, not entirely able to wrap my hand around the girth. I pumped my hand slowly, Alcide's eye's fluttering closed. I moved my lips to his tip, precum had already made it's way to the surface of his slit. I lapped up a glistening drop, my tongue pressing down firmly against his slit. He let out a hiss, his hand moving to fist into my hair. I let my tongue slide out, slowly running along the length of his shaft. He shuttered and massaged my scalp, making me smile against him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Suddenly, my body was sent backward. Alcide moved his hands to my shorts, sliding them off along with my panties. His hands moved up to the hem of my shirt and brought it up over my head. My bra was all that kept me from falling under the classification of nude. His hands moved to unclasp my bra, bringing the straps past my shoulders and arms before tossing it aside. He looked down at my body, drinking me in as he licked his lips, my body beginning to tremble. I had never seen this look in his eyes before. He used his hand moved my knees apart, spreading me completely to him. He moved above me, grabbing his cock in his hand. He looked at me as the head rubbed against my clit, then my entrance. I instantly tensed, panic risining in my chest.

"Alcide...I-I'm-" I was cut off with a finger moved to my lips. I shook my head, my hand's moving up to push at his chest.

"Alcide, no!" I said. My scream broke through his lusty haze, causing his head to give a tiny, clearing shake. He sighed and sat back.

"Seriously? Twenty three years and I still haven't gained access yet? What else to do I have to do for you to let me be inside of you?" He spat, bending down to grab his jeans. I felt a lump in my throat at his words.

"Excuse me? I'm not just come prize for you to win, Alcide. I'm a person with, oh, what do they call 'em? Right, emotions. We aren't even together," I pointed out, pulling the fleece blanket up above my body self consciously. He scoffed.

"Aren't we technically? I mean, you never made it obvious to me that you wanted to be exclusive. I know that Brenda-" I didn't allow his sentence to continue.

"Are you telling me you're with Brenda right now? You just tried to fuck me, and you have a girlriend?" I yelled, the anger within me rising.

"Not really, we're just messing around," He confessed, his jeans finally fastened. I felt the anger creeping further and further up my body. Before I could stop it, I sent my lamp flying across the room, slamming into my staircase. Alcide jumped up from the couch, his eyes wide with fear.

"What the fuck, Emery? Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaimed, grabbing his shows before rushing to the door.

"Wait, I didn't mean it, I-I just got angry." I said, wrapping the blanket around me as I ran after him. He moved his arms out in front of me.

"No, don't come any closer. I never thought I'd have to fear your gift this way. Or, after what I've seen now, I'm not so sure that's what it is anymore," He said, rushing out of the door and to his truck, leaving me staring after him in my doorway, wrapped in nothing but a blanket and sheer sadness. 


	2. I Really Need Someone

-Alcide's Point of View-

I woke up with a heart heavier than a cinder block. After I stormed out of Emery's, admittedly childishly, I drank myself into oblivion when I made it to my apartment. Whiskey, gin, tequila. They were my new gang of best friends. They kept me warm and seething, even if I didn't deserve to be.

My head matched my heart in this moment. I felt like I had been run over by a stream of never ending semi-trucks. I can't say I didn't deserve it either. I knew Emery felt strongly about her innocence and it meant something to her. I was just an overly horny asshole who treated her no differently than all of the other overly assholes she had encountered in her life.

I knew that Emery hadn't meant for her powers to do what they did. I knew it was just an extension of her anger. She couldn't help it anymore than a person could control their anger. I knew that, and yet I still lashed out on her and left her there, confused, hurt and alone. Way to go, Alcide. . .

I sat up in my disheleved bed, rubbing my throbbing head. I felt clammy and my teeth needed a serious brushing. At least I was honest with my ego.

I peeled the sweat soaked sheets and comforter from my body, allowing my sore legs to swing over the side of my bed. Karma is certainly a badass bitch.

I stood and stretched, groaning from the deep-set ache in my muscles. Today was going to be a long one.

I made my way to my bathroom and went through the process of removing my only article of clothing: my boxers. I kicked them off of my ankles, letting them land somewhere in my bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and black underneath, my hair was sticking straight up in all directions, and my skin was paler than a moth. Man, did I look like hell on a stick. At least I was honest with my ego.

I walked back into my room, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and an old Nike shirt. I figured that was good enough for my day off.

I made my way into my kitchen, grabbing out the filtered pitcher of water. I filled up a huge glass and drained it in record time. How I desperately longed for some food. If only my stomach wouldn't betray me with horrible amounts of puke and gagging.

I decided that I should work off some of my self-made frustration. I made my way to my hall closet and grabbed out my old but trusty gym bag. I packed it with gloves, protein powder and a bottle, my iPod sleeve and my headphones, and I was ready to go.

I retrieved my shoes from my upstairs closet and set to work throwing on my socks and shoes. Once done, I galloped back down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and headed out.  
88888888888888888888888

The drive to the gym was a short one, which didn't allow me much pondering on last night's ridiculousness.

Once I parked, I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed my phone from my console and sighed. Shit, Brenda. My conscious got the better of me and I answered.

"Hey, Brenda..." I began but apparently I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence.

"Alli, hey! I miss you!" She exclaimed. She knew that I hated when she called me that.

After last night, I knew that this needed to end with her.

"Listen, Brenda, about whatever it is that we have going on, It needs to end, " I managed to get that out without her intrusive voi cebooming through.

"W-what?" Her voice broke, causing me to feel like a complete asshole. I was on a roll.

"Hey, hey, hey. It has nothing to do with you, honest. Its just that right now wouldn't be the best time for me to be in a relationship. It wouldn't be fair to you with all of the upcoming work I have," I said, which wasn't a complete lie. My Dad had set me up with a bunch of new clients. One included a prominent Vampire named Eric Northman, whom I was to begin building a house for. The classification "house" was a massive understatement.

I heard her sniffle a little before her reply.

"B-but, Alcide, I really like you," She stated. I could see she wasn't giving up too easily.

"I like you too, Brenda, I do, but I don't want us to get any deeper into anything, only for me to have to end it for my upcoming projects at work," I was really trying my best to end this as calm and easy as possible. I couldn't deal with another psycho ex like Debbie. I wouldn't wish that kind of crazy on my worst enemy.

"Well, okay. But, promise me you won't completely erase me from your life?" She asked me in the most pitiful voice possible. I inwardly groaned.

"Of course not," I said through clenched teeth. What a sweet girl.

"But, hey, listen, I've gotta get going now. Keep in touch, alright?" Hopefully she didn't take that polite offer for an excuse to constantly stalk my voicemail.

"Okay, goodbye Alcide," She said before hanging up.

Once I was off the phone, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. It's not like anything was wrong with Brenda, It was just that after last night, I woke up with the stark realization that I wanted Emery. In the most desperate of ways.

I got out of my car, grabbing my gym back from my trunk.

I made my way inside and showed my membership card, deciding that I'd start out with the treadmill to burn off this nervous energy.

I picked out my work out playlist from my iPhone and slid it into the sleeve. I strapped the sleeve on, put my earphones in and pressed play.

I ran on the treadmill for close to an hour, impressed that my head had allowed me to last this long without falling off and tumbling backwards.

I made my way to the weights with my bag on my shoulder. I set the bag down beside the bench as I retrieved my gloves from my bag and fastened the strap. I picked up the dumbells and began my first set of curls.

Throughout my weightlifting routine, I did curls, chest flies, lateral raises, tricep extensions and weighted lunges. I figured my legs could use a rest for the remainder of the day.

I made my protein shake and gulped it down, immediately feeling refreshed.  
88888888888888888888888

By the time I had made it home and showered, the sun was beginning to set. I decided it was best to try and contact Emery now that I was settled down. I hoped beyond hope that she would be taking my calls.

I plopped down on my couch and dialed her number, nervously awaiting her answer.

"Hey, this is Emery. Leave me a message and we'll see what happens," I heard her familiar voice and groaned. Dammit. I see she was going to make me work for her forgiveness.

After the beep, I recorded my message.

"Hey, Em, Its me, Al. I know I majorly fucked up last night, there's no disputing that. You didn't deserve what I did and I'm fully aware of how wrong it was for me to treat you the way I did. I am really, really sorry. As a little side note, I thought I'd let you know that I ended things with Brenda. She wasn't too happy, but I knew it had to be done. When you're ready to talk to me, I'm here. There's no rush. Bye," I pressed pound and hung up the phone.

It was going to be a long, long night.

-Emery's Point of View-

Work was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of things. The bartender hand't showed up, so when Matt called me up, I decided to help him out a bit.

I'd done a few classes in bartending and had filled in for a few shifts, it wasn't too hard.

Porter's was packed to the brim this Saturday. The booths, tables, high tops, and the bar stools were all bursting with laughter, conversation, and the going on's of normal weekend chit-chat.

After I finished making a recent customer their jack and coke, I asked Matt if I could take my break. He complied and told me to take as long as I needed. I guess he could pick up on my mood.

I made my way out of the back door and decided to sit in my car. I sighed and momentarily let my shoulder's relax.

I saw I had a missed call from Alcide, but I couldn't say I was all to eager to return his call.

I was weak enough, however, to listen to his voicemail.

After hearing it, I sighed. I was actually highly surprised that he'd broken off things with Brenda. I'd never met her, but I'd hoped he didn't hurt her too bad. Alcide had a reputation of being a heartbreaker. I knew that all too well it seemed.

I hesitated a moment. Did I really want to ignore him? Before I had the chance to answer to myself, I heard a knock on my window. This night was shaping up to be full of surprises.

"Hey, James," I said as my ex stood there waiting for me to exit my car.

I got out and he enveloped me into a large hug, smelling saturated with whiskey.

"Emery. Damn, ain't you a sight for sore eyes," He slurred, stepping back from me to take me in. I was not in the mood for his drunken bullshit tonight.

"Its real nice seeing you and all James, but I really need to be getting back inside. My break's over," I said, trying my best to break out into a brisk walk.

Before I could get too far, my arm was grabbed up by him painfully.

"Now now now, is that any way to treat your first love?" He sneered, my arm becoming increasingly sore from his grip.

"James, let go, you're hurting me," I begged, tugging with all of my might. He just laughed. I was beginning to realize why we had broken it off in the first place.

James and I had a rather rocky history.

We had dated in high school, on and off, for about two years. We had never gotten as far as sex, seeing as I was still a virgin, but we'd done everything else.

Things had started out great, but as our relationship went on, he became more and more possessive.

At first, I was told what I could and could not wear. Next, I was told to cease all communications with Alcide, who was my best friend. I'd told Alcide about it and he just laughed it off. I still kept contact with him, secretly, as pathetic as that was.

Finally, the physical and verbal abuse began.

He'd call me a bunch of names (whore, slut, skank, bitch, etc.) and then he began shoving me, punching me, slapping me, the whole nine yards.

I had been forced into telling my Mother and Kyle about James' ways after Kyle saw my black eye. The makeup wasn't working to conceal it very well.

Kyle had went over to James' house and had fought James until the point of knocking him out. Even then, Kyle kept swinging. My Mother and I had to peel him off. Needless to say, I ended things and James stayed away.

"Just give me a little affection, babe, that's all I'm askin' for."

He pushed me down onto the hood of my car.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before James' hand clamped down over my mouth.

"You shut the fuck up, bitch," He spat out, smacking me across the face, causing tears to form in my eyes.

I kicked and kicked with all of the energy I had, begging for my powers to kick in.

Just as I thought I could feel my powers bubble to the surface, I was hit repeatedly. He didn't miss a spot.

Just then James was tore off of me, sent crashing into the side of the building.

Before I could see who my savior was, I was out. 


	3. Savior

**[Author's Note]: **I don't know what happened, but this is supposed to be chapter three of my story! So, read this and then 'I Hope You Don't Mind.' Alright, here's the next little installment in my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Once again, please, please, please review! I really enjoy the feedback. It helps to keep me motivated, as well as give me great ideas. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Show this lady some luscious love! ;)

**Disclamer: **Sadly, I do not own the characters created by the brilliant minds of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I just like to dress them up and make them play house!

**-Emery's Point of View-**

I awoke to the feeling of cool blood dripping onto my lips. The sensation burned.

"Ouch!" I hissed, my eyes shooting open.

Above me I saw a pale, blonde, blue eyed stranger. His wrist was dripping with blood.

"Oh my god, what're you doing?!" I asked, bewildered that this man was bleeding over top of me, not a hint of pain in his eyes.

"You must drink from me. You are badly injured," I wasn't disputing this claim. I couldn't move my head, I couldn't feel my arms or legs, and my throat felt as though it'd been severed.

"Excuse me? Are you crazy? Just take me to a hospital!" I didn't understand his logical in this.

"I'm a Vampire, with my blood, you will heal," he coaxed, shoving his bleeding wrist toward my lips.

I looked warily at him a moment.

"What exactly will happen if I take your blood?"

He looked at me exasperated.

"You will heal. Isn't that enough?" he raised his eyebrows in frustration.

I looked at him before giving a small nod of my head. A small smile played across his lips.

I brought his wrist down to my lips, gently sucking on the wound. I had to force myself not to gag. It was like drinking thousands of cold, liquid pennies.

"You must continue to drink from me," he urged me on, pressing his wrist even more firmly against my lips.

I complied with this request and drank it down. With each gulp, the taste began to ware on me. It even began to taste…good.

I drank greedily, earning a moan from the pale strangers' lips. I closed my eyes, letting my tongue lick out all around his wound.

"That's enough," he said as he tried pulling his wrist away. My body wasn't allowing me to stop any time soon.

"Enough!" He yelled, ripping his wrist away from my lips. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Sorry," I murmured. As I tried sitting up, I noticed how much better I felt. I felt even better than when I woke up this morning. It was like I could take on the world. Maybe even fly. I was probably getting carried away there.

I looked around me, noticing I was lying on a large bed, gray silk sheets encasing my body. And I was…naked!

I self-consciously pulled the sheets over me, scrambling back against his headboard.

"Where in the hell am I and why am I naked?" I demanded.

"You are at my home, where it is safe. You are naked because your clothes are soaked with your blood. I will have my Child, Pam, bring you some clothes later tonight," he relayed as his eyes studied me closely.

"Why am I not covered in blood?" I questioned, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I bathed you," he said, matter of factly.

"That's a complete invasion of privacy! I yelled, my cheeks flushing red.

He chuckled, "I don't think you would've liked waking up to crusted blood about your skin.

He did have a point there.

"As I was saying," he continued, "my child is bringing some clothes for you later on tonight. You should stay here with me until tomorrow morning," he suggested as he moved to sit closer beside me.

I moved just the slightest bit farther from him.

"Look, that's awfully kind of you, Mr….?" I was at a loss for Blondie's name.

"Northman, Eric Northman," he answered for me.

"Mr. Northman," I continued, "I appreciate your kindness, I really do, but I need to be getting back home. I'm sure my brothers worried sick about me," I told him, hoping he could take me to my car.

Eric, so I was just informed was his name, looked like he was deeply thinking about something.

"Well, if you're fine with wearing a shirt of mine out, then that should be fine," he walked over to a huge dark oak armoire, picking out a long, black button up shirt. He threw the shirt to me and I hastily ran to his bathroom, or at least I assume it was a bathroom.

"Would you like for me to take you to go get your car?" He called after me as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you," I said as I buttoned the last button.

I walked out and stood in front of him, still feeling somewhat self-conscious from him seeing me naked earlier.

As we walked out to his car, well his gorgeous black Corvette, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was tall, probably around 6'5, 6'6. He had short blonde hair that he had slicked back. His butt…well…it was pretty spectacular. That thought immediately made me blush. His black tank top showed off his arms, which were by no means lacking in muscle.

When we were in the car, we didn't speak. Not one word. Finally, the silence got to me.

"So, what were you doing out near me?" I asked him, genuinely curious how he was at the exact right place at the exact right time.

"I had come to scope out the local bars. I'm new in this town so it's a custom. I heard the sound of you screaming, so naturally, I rushed to see what was happening. When I saw him…I knew I had to help," his eyes stayed glued to the road as he drove, completely unblinking.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I was thankful for him helping me. I just didn't know how to express it to him.

"Well, thank you…" I trailed off; not knowing what else should follow.

"It was my pleasure. Who was that man? If you don't mind my asking," he made the exit to my job. Whew.

"It's fine. He's my ex-boyfriend. We dated on and off while I was in high school. We broke up because…well you saw him. He got very violent and possessive. He wouldn't allow me to wear certain things, see certain people, and he'd call me nasty names. It took my family noticing a black eye before I ended it. To be honest, I was very scared," I admitted. It was hard talking about this. It'd been so long since I had to.

Eric stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Would you like for me to kill him for you?" He asked matter-of-factly.

My breath caught in my throat.

"No! Of course not. I hate him, don't get me wrong, but I don't wish death upon anyone. I know that one day, he'll get his," I assured myself more than him.

Eric just simply nodded, not pressing further onto the subject. If killing someone didn't bother him, I never wanted to know what did.

"Can I ask where you relocated her from, and how long you'll be staying?" This man seemed to have appeared right from my nightly fantasies.

He nodded his head.

"I come here from Shreveport, Louisiana. I owned a bar there, Fangtasia," he began.

"Oh, I've heard of that place. It was the first Vampire bar to open here in the south," I nodded, mostly to myself.

"I take it you've never been?"

"Oh, no. I don't really get out of town much. I just work and pay bills," I shrugged.

Eric seemed to be shocked at that by the expression on his face, but he didn't press on.

"I left the bar to my sister, Nora. I decided I needed a new start. I had been in Shreveport for about fifty years. So, I decided here was as good as any place. It's very…low key," he said, although I knew what a euphemism that was.

I sat there a moment, engrossed in my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't, but I let my mind wander, trying to enter into his thoughts. When all I got was a hum, I gasped.

Eric looked over to me, his eyebrows quirking.

"What is it?" he asked me. Damn, I didn't really want anyone to know.

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied, "I just remember that my boss is probably pullin' his hair out by now," hopefully that was convincing enough.

He looked at me a little while longer before speaking.

"And to answer your other question, I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be here. I'll just have to see how things work out."

"Hmm," I thought a moment. I couldn't believe I couldn't hear him. Maybe it had to do with him being a Vampire?

"When you say sister, do you mean-"

"She and I share the same Maker, Godric. I have not seen him since I moved out to Shreveport," his voice sounded so wounded. I assumed he had a lot of love for his Maker. I'm no expert in those types of relationships, though.

"I'm very sorry," I lowered my eyes, not really sure what else to say.

"I am fine, but thank you," his voice grew slightly hard at that moment. That stung a little more than it probably should.

"Do you plan on opening any type of business here?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "It depends, really. I'm not entirely sure what, though. Maybe a bar, maybe a theme know's?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"A theme park? Honestly, that sounds too good to be true. I'd visit it, that's for sure," I continued to laugh, my head slightly shaking.

Eric smiled, his pearly white's glistening.

"Just for that, I have to open it. Since it would make you happy," his voice grew soft.

I felt myself gulp, a blush threatening to rise once again. I really needed to learn how to control those.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**Once we made it to Porter's, I spotted my car there, along with a distressed Matt and Alcide.

"Shit," I said under my breath, trying to sink as far as I could down into my seat. If I could crawl inside of myself, that would've been better.

As soon as they saw me, they both ran up to Eric's car, not even bothering to wait on him to stop. They came over to my window and impatiently waited on me to roll the window down.

"Fuck, Em! You scared the shit out of us," Alcide managed to say as Matt ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"Where have you been?! I came out here looking for you and I couldn't find you! I called your phone numerous times," Matt told me, his eyes wild with worry.

"I'm sorry guys. My phone was in my car. James showed up and…he got violent. here stepped in and saved me," I pointed my thumb toward my driver.

"Please, Emery, call me Eric," he insisted.

"What the fuck do you mean he got violent?" Alcide shouted, practically scaring all of the raccoons out of their trash cans.

"He was drunk and he tried kissing me. When I tried to go back inside, he pushed me onto my car and began hitting me when I called for help," my eyes couldn't meet theirs as I told my story.

I saw Alcide's, as well as Matt's, fists ball up.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Alcide shouted. His fists were begging to dent something.

"No, no, trust me, 'Eric' scared him off. I don't think he'll come lookin' for me anytime soon," I assured them as I looked to Eric. His smile was heartwarming.

I noticed Matt and Alcide visibly relax at my words.

"Alright…But I'm gonna want you to take a few days off, Em. You've been through a lot," Matt said as he opened the car door for me.

"Thanks, Matt. I'm fine though, really. Eric healed me," I said by way of explanation.

I noticed Alcide and Matt, once again, tense up.

"You took his blood?!" Alcide shouted, the veins in his neck popping.

"Yes, she did. It was important for her to heal. I couldn't take her to the hospital, she would be under care for far too long," Eric looked over at me.

Matt looked at me a while, lingering longer than I liked.

"Her skin is completely fine. I'd say she's even glowing," Matt agreed, looking me over.

"Whatever, I still don't like it," Alcide said, his eyes burning holes into Eric.

"Well, I'll let you go, Emery. It was nice meeting you," Eric said as I closed the car door.

"Goodnight, Eric," I smiled, giving him a polite wave.

"Sleep tight," and with that, Eric was gone.

As I watched Eric's wheels take him further and further away, I turned to look at Matt and Alcide.

Alcide lunged toward me, wrapping me in a death grip of a hug.

"I was worried to death, Em," he said against my hair, his warm breath causing my skin to tickle.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I would've told you, but I was knocked out," I said, my eyes beginning to water.

Alcide pulled away from me and looked me in my eyes. I smiled slightly at him, trying my best calm him. My eyes darted over to Matt, whose hair was wild from nervousness.

I pulled away from Alcide and walked over to Matt, opening my arms to him. Matt gave a sad smile and embraced me, his breath shaky.

"I'm so glad you're okay," his voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't think I'm allowed to quit just yet," I giggled, earning a chuckle from both Alcide and Matt.

I pulled away and looked over at my car.

"I should get going. I'm exhausted," I said to the both of them. They nodded in agreement.

As I walked over to my car, that was only about ten feet away mind you, they followed.

"Guys, really, I'm fine!" I giggled, putting my hands up in front of me.

"See, no bruises, nothing. All I need is some rest and maybe some hot chocolate," I admitted, my mouth watering at the thought.

"Can I at least follow you home? I'll make you your hot chocolate and stay with you until you fall asleep," Alcide pleaded, his eyes wide with hope.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine. But you're not allowed to do anything else for me. I'm not helpless," I told him as I sat down into my car, the keys in the passenger seat.

"You got it," he smiled, walking over to his car.

I started up my car and looked to Matt.

"Thanks again Matt, I'll see you on Monday!" I called as I backed my car out.

Matt nodded and waved as Alcide and I drove off.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**As I pulled into my driveway, Alcide followed suit, along with Kyle too. Before I could open up my door, Kyle was there, doing it for me.

"Em! I called you a dozen times! I just got off of work. Where in the fuck have you been?" He demanded, barely by my side before he finished his sentence.

I looked over at Alcide, his eyebrows rising. I looked back to Kyle's flustered face.

"I was on break at work when James showed up," I could already feel Kyle's fumes rolling out, "he came up to me, drunk, wanting to do some things with me. I denied him and tried to go back inside for work, but he wasn't havin' it. He pushed me down against my car and covered my mouth when I tried to scream. When I began strugglin' harder, he began to hit me. It got to the point where he knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was in some Vampire's, Eric's, bed. He healed me with his blood and drove me back to Porter's to get my car. And now…here I am," I finally let out the breath I hadn't known I'd be holding in.

Kyle just looked at me for a while, his eyes wide.

"You took his blood?!" Kyle yelled, overreacting just like Alcide and Matt had.

"Yes, I couldn't go to the hospital. I would've been there too long. I'm fine, really," I assured him, twirling around for good measure.

Kyle looked at me, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Well, damn, alright," he threw his hands up, knowing that what was done, was done.

"James got me pretty good…" I trailed off, letting my eyes wander.

"I'm going to fucking rip that prick's head off!" His voice echoed off in the distance.

"That's exactly what I said!" Alcide agreed, throwing his hands up above his head.

"Like I told Alcide and Matt, Eric properly scared him off. He even offered to kill him for me," that earned a growl from the both of them.

"But, I declined. I'm not puttin' out a hit on anyone," I said, earning a groan from both of them.

Kyle pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said, rubbing my back.

"I'll try. I'm fine, really," I tried my best to reassure my big brother.

Kyle pulled away from me, his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me with a smile before heading toward the door.

"I'm headin' into bed. Goodnight y'all," he called, waving at us.

"Night, Ky," I called.

"Night Kyle," Alcide waved back.

Alcide and I looked at each other for a while.

When I began walking toward the door, Alcide rushed ahead, opening it for me.

"Alcide, I said no helping me!" I giggled, swatting at him.

"I know, I know. It's just…you look pitiful," he said as he looked me over.

"How?" I asked, knowing no visible injuries were on me.

"That look in your eyes…I hate seeing it," he pulled me into another hug, his voice on the verge of tears.

"Al, are you crying?" I asked, shocked at what was happening. Alcide **never **cried. Ever. The only time I ever saw him cry was when his dog Roxy died when he was 16. Hell, the whole town was weeping over her for weeks. Rest in peace, Rox. I hope there are squeaker toys in heaven!

"You have no idea how scared I was, Em. I thought I lost you. I didn't know," he sniffled.

"Alcide, I'm fine. Really. If you don't stop, I'm gonna cry," I admitted, already feeling the tightening of my throat.

Alcide pulled away and I noticed the water in his eyes. They threatened to spill over any minute.

Alcide held the sides of my face, looking deeply into my eyes. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but he wouldn't allow himself. Instead, he laid a light kiss onto my lips. I received it before he pulled away.

"So, how about that hot chocolate?" he said as he walked into my kitchen.

I looked over to Kyle's room, noticing that his door was shut, no light showing underneath his door.

"That'd be amazing," I smiled as I followed him, standing beside him.

Alcide looked over at me as he grabbed the hot chocolate mix from the cupboards.

He made up two cups, giving me the yellow mug, himself the purple.

"Thank you," I smiled at him before blowing onto the hot liquid, trying my best to cool it.

"Don't mention it," he winked as he walked into my living room.

"Do you want to go into your room?" He asked as he inclined his head toward the stairs.

"Sure," I nodded, beginning my journey up the stairs, Alcide close behind me.

Once we made it into my room, I sat my mug onto my vanity.

"I'm just gonna change into some pajamas," I told him as I walked over to my dresser drawers, picking out my flannel red and black plaid pajamas. The buttons on them made them all the more modest. If only I had some footies…

I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me for the second time tonight.

Once I was changed, I walked back into my room, Alcide shirtless and in my bed. I smiled, trying my best not to think naughty thoughts about this sculpture of a man. I tossed Eric's shirt into the hamper next to my bathroom door.

I grabbed my mug from the vanity, bringing it into bed with me.

He smiled and patted the spot next to him. I joined him under my covers, relishing in the feel of the warm covers.

We both sipped at our drinks for a while, loving the feeling of the hot liquid.

Once we were done, I collected our cups, setting them on the nightstand beside me.

"It feels so good to relax. It feels like I just downed an entire bottle of Nyquil," I said, earning a chuckle from Alcide.

"I've heard physical stress can do that to ya," he laughed, pulling me to close to him.

I smiled and rested my head against his warm chest, sighing.

Alcide placed a small kiss on top of my head, giving me the chills.

"You alright, kid?" he laughed, rubbing circles over my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the most random chills," I explained, trying my best to dismiss the subject.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with how close you are to me?" he said. I could almost feel his smirk.

"Shut up! I'm just cold is all," I said, burrowing closer to him. Alcide laughed and we fell silent.

After a few moment of comfortable silence, I spoke up.

"Did you really break up with Brenda?"

"We were never really 'together', but yes. I told her whatever we had needed to end. She wasn't exactly thrilled, but she agreed," he said against my hair, his breath doing delicious things to my skin.

"Wow…I feel guilty," I admitted.

"What for? You didn't ask me to, I just knew stringing her along wasn't right. Besides, there's someone else I kinda have a thing for," Alcide said, his voice dipping lower at the last part. I smiled.

"Oh yeah? Do I know this girl by any chance?" I enjoyed playing along.

"Maybe. She's real cute, funny, smart, can be shy at times, but boy is she wild when you get to know her," he laughed, causing me to follow suit.

"She sounds great. I can't wait to meet her."

"See, the thing is, she's right under your nose," he said, turning to face me.

I heard myself gasp before I could stop myself. Alcide stared into my eyes, looking as though he could see into me. That was usually my job. He moved his lips to hover just above mine.

"You have no idea how you make me feel," his breath danced against my lips.

"Show me?" I asked him. He didn't need to be told twice. He was fantastic at following orders.

He crashed his lips to mine, closing up the gap we had between us. I moaned against his lips, my hips begging to drive into his. Alcide sensed my twitching as he grabbed ahold of my side, grinding me against him. I could already feel his appreciation.

Alcide made his way on top of me, his hips grinding against me.

"You're so beautiful," he stared down at me, causing my insides to flutter. I blushed at his words, not able to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Emery. You're gorgeous," He pushed my raven hair away from my face, his hand cupping my cheek.

I smiled at him and reached my hand around to grab ahold of his neck, rubbing the hair that rested there. Alcide pressed lips into mine forcefully in response, shooting tingles all through my body.

I responded by licking along his bottom lip, earning a delicious groan from within him. He opened his mouth, allowing my tongue access to his warmer than average tongue. I rolled my tongue against his, trying to savor his taste. Alcide groaned and pressed even harder against me, if possible.

"Mmm," I moaned against his tongue, my core absolutely dripping by now.

"I wanna see all of you," he pulled himself away from my lips. I nodded and moved him off of me.

I stood and began unbuttoning my pajama top, my fingers shaking from my desire. Once my top was undone, I let it slide down my shoulders. I stepped out of my pants, leaving myself naked. Thank God I had the forethought to not bother with undergarments.

I looked him in the eyes as I bit my lower lip.

"So…beautiful," he practically panted, his hands going to remove his shirt. He stood as he undid his belt buckle, undoing his button and zipper. Alcide licked his lips as he kicked off his pants, once again revealing his less is more approach.

"I'm really beginning to appreciate your 'less fabric' lifestyle. It's very green" I smiled, causing him to laugh.

I walked over to him, pushing him down onto his back. I pressed my lips to his, moaning as I felt his tip rubbing against my clit.

"Already so wet, Em?" He grinned, causing me drip even more.

I just shook my head and bit his lower lip, tugging at it lightly.

"That's how you wanna play huh?" he smirked. I nodded at him, grinding myself down against him.

Alcide growled and rolled me over to my back. He pinned my arms above my head. I wiggled my body all around, trying my hardest to break free from him.

Now that he had me where he wanted me, he slipped one hand down my body, his fingers rubbing the skin on my inner thighs.

"Alcide…please…" I was begging. I needed more. I craved it.

Alcide just grinned, slowly letting his finger drag down to my nub. Once there, he rubbed it in slow, torturous circles. I whined.

"Alcide…I need…" I breathed, my thoughts all centered on one thing.

"What do you need?" his voice was husky with want.

"Slide your fingers in, please," I whimpered. I needed so badly to feel something of him within me.

Alcide finally succumbed and slid two fingers into me with ease.

"Yes," I moaned, moving my hips in time with his fingers. I looked into Alcide's eyes above me. His eyes were dark with lust. The usual green of his eyes were almost brown. I'd never seen him so worked up.

"Do you like this?" he asked, slowing his pace.

"Yes, it feels…so good," I moaned, biting down on my lower lip. I needed more.

As though Alcide were a mind reader, he kissed his way down my body. My neck, my breasts, my stomach, my hips, and then finally, after about a million years, his lips reached my center. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my eyelids fluttering shut.

"Mmm," I moaned, his warm tongue doing marvelous things to my pleasure zone.

"You taste so good, Em," he moaned against my folds, the vibrations sending tingles through my body. I blushed at his words, still feeling embarrassed with him being this close.

I wanted to try something we'd never done before.

"Al?" I tried my hardest to get that out. I did rather well, under the circumstances, I must say.

Alcide looked up at me from above my hips where he was working.

"Yeah?"

"Can we try…maybe…sixty nine?" I whispered the last part and shut my eyes, afraid of the answer.

I heard Alcide growl at my suggestion, literally throwing my legs to the side.

Alcide moved me over, laying himself down. Once he was settled, he pulled me over top of him. My hips were brought just above his lips, my legs being spread.

Before I could move my head forward toward him, his tongue was delving deep into my entrance.

I moaned loud enough to wake Kyle and the dead. Hopefully it was just the latter. I could deal with zombies, I was prepared for that. But a sleep deprived Kyle who knows what naughty things his sister had been up to? Not uh. No way.

I brought my lips down over the head of his member, moaning as I tasted the drops of pre-cum that had seeped to the surface.

I began an even pace, alternating between sucking and licking. I removed my mouth completely, licking from the base to the head.

"Oh, baby…" he seemed to really be enjoying this.

I let my mouth take all that I could of him in. It wasn't easy, considering his size. I managed to take most of him, impressing myself.

"Lick…lick my…" he didn't have to continue, I had a feeling I knew.

I removed my mouth from him once again. I let my tongue trail down him until I reached his balls. I eyed them a moment, never having really been in contact with them before. I went for it, letting my tongue roll against them.

"Jack me off while you play with them," he demanded of me through ragged breath. I had to say, I liked this side of him.

I complied and moved my hand up to encircle him. I began pumping him in and out of my hand as my tongue set to work on his balls.

He moaned against me, letting his tongue slide all around my folds. In me, out of me, on the sides of me. Everywhere. It was pure heaven in the flesh.

"You have me absolutely dripping," I moaned as my tongue rolled against him, faster and faster.

"You have don't have to tell me. I'm diving in it," Alcide sucked my nub into his mouth, rolling it in between his lips.

It became harder and harder to breathe. He really knew what he was doing. I could get used to this kind of treatment daily.

I let my mouth encompass him once again, my hand moving down to cup his balls, weighing them.

"You're getting me s-so close," he was stuttering now. Mission accomplished.

"I'm almost there myself," I admitted. I could feel my stomach muscles begin to tighten.

I moved my mouth off of him. I let my tongue flick against the head before sucking on it. I let my tongue trail all the way down him until I reached his favorite spot. Once there, I sucked just a bit harder, my hand reaching up once again to pump him in and out of my hand.

"Just like that, baby. Don't stop," he begged, his hips beginning to jerk up.

I did as he asked, feeling my own climax building.

"Faster, please, faster," I breathed out, my eyes shutting

Alcide did just that.

Within a few seconds, I was cumming uncontrollably.

"Y-yes!" I screamed out, my eyes popping open in that moment.

When I felt Alcide's breath hitch, I moved my mouth over top of him, letting myself take him in as far as I could.

"Fuck, Emery," Alcide followed me down, shooting his seed down my throat.

I swallowed every drop he gave me, not having the heart to be wasteful.

Once we had come down, I rolled off of him, resting one hand on my stomach while the other moved up to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

I got up, walking over to my vanity. I grabbed a hair tie and threw my black locks up into a high messy bun atop my head. Fuck it.

I crawled back into bed, wrapping my arms around a very sated Alcide.

"That was…wow," Alcide was at a loss of words.

I giggled, "Wow is right. You sure do know your way around a woman's…parts," I said, for lack of a better word.

"You just get better and better every day," Alcide whispered.

I smiled, feeling like the happiest girl there ever was.

"I'd have to say, you're better," I disagreed, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

Alcide just scoffed, letting his hand ruffle my hair. I swatted at him and stuck my tongue out.

"You better stop before I make you put that to better use, again," he laughed, causing me to giggle.

"You better hush. I may just cut you off!" I warned him, earning a gasp.

" . ." he sat up, looking down at me.

"Or what?" I challenged him, narrowing my eyes at him.

Alcide jumped up and straddled me, bringing his hands down to tickle my sides.

I squealed with laughter, my eyes watering.

"A-Al-Alcide, plu-plu-please st-sto-stop!" I begged in between sobs of laughter. My sides were beginning to ache.

"Say you take it back!" He demanded, his fingers not daring to slow.

"I-I ta-take i-it ba-back!" I cried out, rolling from side to side.

Alcide immediately stopped, moving his hands away. He rolled onto his back, looking smug.

I laid my head down back against his chest with a huff.

"You must feel soooo accomplished," I mocked him, blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

He laughed, "I sure do. Seeing as I just won," he bragged, pumping his fists in the air.

I just shook my head, letting my ear get in tune with the rhythm of his heart.

"You're so warm," I sighed, getting lost in his warmth.

"Us Weres run hot, it's just how we are," he shrugged, his hand moving down to stroke my back.

"It just never ceases to amaze me, you know?" I placed soft kisses over his chest.

"I understand," he kissed the top of my head.

After a tiny pause, I began to stroke his stomach, looking up at him.

"I love just laying here with you," I confessed, never having admitted such a thing before.

I felt him smile against my head, warming my insides.

"I love it too. I just feel so close to you. I could lay here all day with you," he sighed, stroking my lower back.

After a while, I noticed Alcide had drifted to sleep. I figured I should do the same, if I were to be responsible.

"Nighty night, pup," I cooed, letting my eyes fall shut.


	4. I Hope You Don't Mind

**Author's Note: **Hello lovelies! This is the next installment in my original story (mostly…shush)! I spent a little more time on this than I should've, but hopefully it shows! Once again, please review! It really helps to keep me motivated and it's ADDICTIVE. So, let me know what you think and where you think I should take this story! I love feedback and ideas!

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own the wondrous characters in the Sookieverse, that street cred belongs to Mr. Ball and Mrs. Harris. I just enjoy taking them on my own little rides!

**-Emery's Point of View**

_I moaned as I felt his hands travel down my body, further and further still. His hands were doing wonders to my skin. The anticipation was killing me. _

_When I thought I couldn't bear it any longer, his lips replaced his hands as he laid opened mouth kisses on my inner thighs. I was certain I was dripping by now._

_I shut my eyes, begging for him to do what I needed._

_His tongue slid out and lapped at my sensitive flesh, causing me to grab ahold of my sheets._

_ "Alcide…" I earned a growl as he looked at me from below my hips. His blue eyes were furious._

_Wait…blue eyes?_

_ "Eric?!" I shrieked._

Abruptly, I sat up, my breathing ragged and my skin coated in sweat. Alcide sat up beside me.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" His voice was concerned as he grabbed ahold of my trembling arms.

I sighed, relieved that it was him.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream is all," I wasn't completely full of shit. Only half way.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he assured me, pulling down to rest against him. I smiled before I realized what day it was.

"Shit, what time is it?" I asked frantically.

Alcide peered over his shoulder.

"10:15 A.M, why?"

"Fuck, I'm late!" I bolted from my bed, throwing my comforter and sheets in any direction.

Alcide sat up.

"No, no, no. You can stay, its fine," I assured him, rushing over to my dresser to grab out a bra and underwear.

He looked at me a moment.

"You sure? I don't wanna make you feel obligated," he sat at the edge of the bed as I finished the clasp on my bra.

"Yes, it's fine. I've known you my whole life. I'm almost certain you wouldn't go stealin' any of my panties," I looked at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, you never really know," he pointed out, gesturing toward my dresser. I just giggled and made my way to my closet, pulling out my work uniform.

"No shower?" he crinkled his nose.

"I don't have time! Nothing some female axe and deodorant can't fix!" I shouted, pulling my shirt over my head. Alcide just shook his head and laid back.

I went over to my vanity, combing out my hair before throwing it up in a messy side bun.

I grabbed my socks and put them on, my shoes next.

I ran into my bathroom, splashing my face with water before putting on my promised deodorant and axe. I did a smell check and shrugged. I'd smell like old beer by the end of the night anyways.

I rushed over to Alcide and set a peck on his lips. He pulled me down against him and growled.

"Al, I'm really late. I'll help you later," I promised, pressing against his chest. He grumbled and nodded, releasing me from his death grip.

I mouthed 'thank you' before grabbing my purse from beside my door, trotting down the stairs.

I grabbed my phone off of my coffee table and I searched frantically for my keys.

I dialed Porter's, patiently awaiting an answer.

"Porter's Lot, this is Matt speakin', how may I help you?" Matt drawled in his soothing southern accent.

"Hey, Matt, It's Emery. I'm **so **sorry! I thought I set my alarm but I guess I overslept," I admitted as I spotted my keys trying to hide by my couch. Amateurs.

"Emery, hey. Don't worry about it. I told you not to come in today, remember?" He sighed.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I'm already dressed anyways…" I sighed, slumping against my wall.

"Then just strip and head back to bed, I'm fine without you," he assured me.

I thought a moment. I didn't feel right missing work, especially when I felt more than able to take on my shift. Plus, I needed the money.

"Well, what if I come in for the night shift? I really have nothing else planned," I said as I thought over a list of chores in my head.

"Are you sure?" his voice was anxious.

"Sure, I'm fine. Better than fine, really," I assured him. It was the truth.

I woke up feeling like I had spent a week in a hot tub, massages and mud baths galore.

"Alright…well I'll see ya tonight. Rest up," he managed to sound like a worried older brother.

I laughed, "I'll try and remember to, Dad," I joked, Matt laughing.

We hung up and I set my purse and keys onto my hall table. I trotted upstairs to my room, hearing the sound of running water echoing in my bathroom. I grinned.

I stripped off my clothes and let my hair down. I crept into the bathroom as much like a ninja as I could.

Once I made it to the shower curtain, I pulled it back and stepped inside.

Alcide whirled around, almost falling back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's me," I laughed, grabbing ahold of his shoulders. Alcide laughed anxiously and shook his head.

"I thought you had to work?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought I had to too until I called Matt and he said he wanted me to rest. I forgot that he'd told me to take the next few days off," I said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, too. I guess pleasurable activities will do that to ya," he chuckled, coming to press his body to mine. I giggled and moved my hands behind his neck.

"Wanna help me get clean before you get me dirty and sticky all over again?" I raised my eyebrows, Alcide's lips turning up into a smirk.

"You know I'd love nothing more," he grinned before setting to work on me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

Around 4pm, I set to work making my bed. Alcide said he had to go check in with his Dad about his latest contract.

"I just realized somethin'," Alcide said as he buckled his belt.

I looked over my shoulder, fluffing my pillow case.

"What's that?" I wondered, smoothing out my comforter.

"That Eric Northman fella, he's the guy I'm buildin' a house for. He's got some major money. Every room's set to be light tight. It's gonna have at least four bedrooms" he stated, sliding his shirt over his head.

"Wow," I marveled, throwing on my work uniform.

Once Alcide was fully dressed, he moved to wrap his arms around my waist.

I smiled, setting my hands behind neck.

"When am I seein' you again?" he asked, his green eyes staring into mine.

"Whenever you want. I'm not off again until Thursday, but I don't always work the night shift," I told him, pressing my lips softly against his.

"Then maybe I can swing by for a night cap?" he was hopeful, grinning at me.

"You can make your wish come true on Tuesday," I smirked, moving my hips against his.

Alcide furrowed his brows, pressing himself tightly against me.

"Don't make me regret goin'," he shook his head.

I could feel him hardening against me as I bit my lip, swaying lightly.

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Don't you **dare** feign innocence with me, missy. I know exactly how naughty you are," he grinned, moving his hand to smack my ass.

I yelped, giggling.

"I have no idea whatever it is that you mean, mister," I shook my head, putting forth my best Marilyn Monroe sultry voice.

Alcide groaned, "you have no idea how badly I want to teach you a lesson right now," he pulled away, looking me up and down.

I smiled and turned around, wiggling my butt playfully.

Alcide growled and grabbed ahold of it roughly.

I turned around and swatted his hand.

"Naughty, naughty, Alcide!" I chided him, wagging my finger in his face.

"I really need to go…"Alcide trailed off, walking backgrounds toward my door.

I nodded," you really do, you animal," I put my hands up in a claw formation.

He just chuckled and grabbed his phone from my vanity, galloping down my stairs. Such dainty footsteps.

I walked him to the door, opening it for him.

"See you Tuesday?" He inquired.

I smiled, "absolutely," I moved onto my tip toes, pressing my lips to his.

He grabbed ahold of my hips, pressing my body against his.

I pulled away, brushing his hair away from his face.

"See ya," I smiled, moving back to lean my side against my doorway.

"Bye," he saluted me, walking toward his truck.

I sighed contently and walked back inside, trotting back up the stairs to continue getting ready for work.

I slid on my uniform and threw my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head.

When I sat down on my vanity chair, I was surprised at my reflection.

My skin was positively radiant, glowing, and not a flaw could be seen. My lips were plumper and red, looking smooth. My cheeks were rosy and my naturally tanned skin stood out even more than usual. My hair looked silky smooth and shiny. I decided to let my hair down and take advantage of this hair day. My hair cascaded down my back, falling in perfectly tousled waves. It was then that I thought of Eric.

Eric, the Vampire that gave me copious amounts of his blood. Eric, the Vampire who Alcide was building a mega mansion for. Eric, the Vampire who had caused me to wet my sheets when I awoke. Eric, my savior. I smiled at the thought of him, immediately feeling guilty at myself for becoming giddy when thinking of him. I couldn't help it. It was like a spell had been put on me whenever his piercing blue eyes met my green ones.

One man at a time, Emery. One man at a time.

I shook myself from my thoughts and made my way downstairs.

I grabbed my purse and threw my phone in it before grabbing my car keys.

As I made it over to my car, I noticed I needed a new one. She was great, sure. She was my first car and had never failed me. Lately, though, she'd been stalling more than usual. Sometimes after work, I had to sit in the parking lot for an hour waiting on it to start up. I'd have to begin saving up for a new used car.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

Work went by like it always did; it wasn't as packed as normal, but that was okay. My section was the fullest, fortunately for my wallet. I made sure to put my best smile forward and got compliment after compliment on my complexion, hair, and makeup. The makeup one was a surprise, seeing as I had not one trace on me. I smiled, my confidence soaring as I went from table to table.

Around 11:00pm, an hour before closing, I heard the chatter in Porter's simmer down.

I looked over my shoulder, Eric Northman in my line of sight. I cocked an eyebrow before straightening up, making my way over to him as he sat at a corner booth in my section.

Though thrown off, I kept a smile on my face as I approached him, my server pad in hand.

"Hi there. Anything I can get ya?" I asked, my voice painfully chipper for someone with several ketchup stains on her shirt.

He smiled at me, his teeth glistening. Proceed to swoon with one hand over your forehead, Emery.

"You look absolutely radiant this evening. You're welcome," he smirked at me.

I gasped before moving closer to him, "this is all because of you?" I whispered, trying not to look around suspiciously.

Eric laughed, nodding his head.

"Yes. That's the qualities of Vampire blood. The effects will be heightened, considering how much older I am than most Vampires. I can also take credit for any, erotic dreams you may have had," that made me blush from my toes up to my scalp. I looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, its normal. I enjoyed them," he smirked, leaning back against his booth seat.

"Can I get you a TruBlood or a Ruby Red?" I changed the subject, neither confirming nor denying his admissions. I was not up to blush repeatedly around this relative stranger.

"Sure. TruBlood AB negative," he stated, letting his hands rest on the table.

"I'll bring that right out," I smiled nervously, spinning on my heels and heading toward the bar.

"Can I get a TruBlood AB negative?" I asked as Matt turned, smiling at me.

"Sure can," Matt said, retrieving a bottle from the freezer. He popped it into the microwave before handing it back to me.

"Everythin' alright?" He asked as I turned to go.

"Yes, Matt. I can take care of myself, don't worry," I assured him with a pat on the arm.

Once I made it to Eric's booth, I set down a napkin before setting his blood on top of it.

Eric grabbed my hand, inhaling deeply.

"I knew you smelled different," he voice was husky.

I tilted my head, confusion dominating my features.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're blood. I noticed the scent when I found you that night. I thought the smell was a fluke but…you smell incredible. What are you?" He asked, making me chuckle.

"What I am is Emery, Human female waitress," I shook my head.

Eric looked at me, "no, you are something more. Something other than Human," he said lowly, almost making me choke.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, letting my hand rest on my hip.

"Yes, you are not entirely Human. Though, I am not certain what it is that you are," he eyed me, looking as though he'd just acquired x-ray vision.

"Look, I gotta be gettin' back to work. I'll see ya," I made my way to a table who was ranting about waiting on their Michelob.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

As I made my way out to my car after my shift, I noticed Eric next to my car.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked, going to open my door.

"What are you?" He asked, moving behind me in a flash. I gasped, turning to face him.

"I don't know what you mean!" I gulped, pressing my back against my door as far as I could.

Eric stepped forward, burying his nose in my neck. I pushed at him, utterly creeped out by his closeness.

"You are a virgin," he growled against my skin.

"That's none of your damn business!" I shrieked, banging my fists against his hard chest.

He chuckled, "I have not had a virgin in years," he groaned, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin.

"And you won't be anytime soon either!" I pushed at him, feeling my body begin to tingle with electricity. Aw, shit.

Suddenly, I sent Eric flying backward, his butt skimming on the ground.

As he stood, dusting himself off, his eyes were wide with shock.

"What was that?" He asked in wonder, rather than anger, as he stalked toward me.

I knew there was nothing I could possibly do to disguise what had just happened.

"I-I was born a little different than most. I have certain…abilities," I didn't exactly want to divulge what it was I could do. Even I wasn't aware of my full capabilities.

Eric nodded slowly, obviously waiting on me to continue.

I managed to make myself calm my breathing, not wanting to hyperventilate right outside of my job. That wasn't exactly the best place.

When I didn't continue, Eric grew aggravated.

"Well, what abilities do you have?" He inclined his head to the side.

"I'm not exactly comfortable sharing that," I admitted to him.

Eric's eyes darkened, clearly not happy about my defiance.

"Tell me. I will not hurt you," I could feel a rush of calming waves being sent through my body, and, in that moment, I believed him. It felt as though I could trust him, even though I had just learned his name.

"I-I'm telepathic and telekinetic," I said with shaky breath.

Eric looked absolutely shocked, yet thrilled at the same time.

"Can you do that again, but with something other than my body?" He asked.

"What would I move?" I asked.

He pointed to my purse. It seemed easy enough.

"I don't know. I don't really like showcasin' my handicap," I looked down at my feet.

Eric was in front of me in an instant.

"That is **not **a handicap. It is a precious gift. If the Gods exist, I can only assume they were the ones to give it to you" his face was serious, his voice matching it.

I gulped and nodded.

"Now, show me," he stepped back from me, relaxing his face and body.

I moved my purse on top of my car. I backed away to a substantial distance, looking at it with intent.

I focused my mind and felt my skin begin to tingle before my purse was floating in the air, making its way over to rest above my arm. I put it onto my shoulder and turned to look at Eric.

He just clapped slowly, amazed.

"Wow. I've never met anyone who could do that," he admitted, standing next to me.

I shrugged, "believe me, it hasn't made life any easier," I sighed.

Finally, after what seemed like the most uncomfortable moment of my life, Eric stepped back, eyeing me with huge pupils.

"Your other gift, the telepathy. Can you read my mind?"

"Nope. The other night, I tried to, sorry, and all I got was buzzin', sort of like a hummi' noise. Like the static of a TV," I said, resting my back against my car.

Eric didn't speak; he just stared at me for what seemed like forever. I kept adverting my eyes, not wanting to stare within his eyes.

"Emery," he finally said, willing me to look at him.

When I met his gaze, he stared into my eyes intensely. I felt him trying to tug something from within me, like a rope pulling my mind toward his.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Can you feel my influence?"

"Sure," I went along with him.

Eric looked at me, baffled.

"What?" I asked, sticking my neck out.

"You are not able to be glamoured," he stated, looking puzzled.

"What in the hell is that?" I was not familiar with Vampire terminology.

"Glamouring is when a Vampire influences a Human to do their bidding. I knew you weren't Human," he moved closer to me once again. He was seriously invading my bubble.

I stepped back.

"Okay, so what? Isn't that a good thing for me? Being unaffected by this 'glamour'?" I asked, using air quotes to emphasis my point.

"Yes, but Vampires must never find out. It could become dangerous for you. I must protect you," his voice was strong and protective.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? You're the only Vampire that I know," I stated, thinking that one was too many already. I made to get into my car. Once I turned the key, the engine wouldn't start up.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, resting my head against my steering wheel. My car _would _give out at the **exact **wrong moment.

Eric tapped the glass of my car window.

I sighed and used the knob to roll my window down.

"May I give you a ride home?" He asked, a subtle tone of victory playing in his voice.

I sighed and nodded, stepping out of my car.

"Damn car finally gave out," I walked with him toward his car.

Eric had excellent taste. This car was different from the corvette I had seen. It was a sleek, black Porsche this time.

"You sure do like your hot wheels, huh?" I questioned him as he opened the passenger door.

Once he got inside, he just shrugged.

"I like to ride in style," he answered nonchalantly.

"Mhm," I smirked, clicking my seatbelt into place.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

By the time we made it to my house, I was mentally and physically exhausted.

I turned to look at him as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate the ride," I smiled at him.

Before I could open the door, he was there doing it for me.

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to Vampires and their ninja moves," I giggled, Eric laughing at me.

I put my key into my lock, opening the door.

"Well, I'll see ya?" I questioned as I turned.

Before I got into my door, Eric was grabbing me against him, pressing his lips hungrily to mine.

I made to pull back, even though his lips _did _feel incredible against mine.

"I'm sorry," he looked down, looking embarrassed.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just…surprised. My relationship status is sorta complicated these days and I'd rather not make it even more so," I said honestly, smiling softly at him.

Eric just nodded, "I can understand that."

"You be safe now, Eric. Bye," I said as I went inside, closing my door and locking it, just to be safe.

"Kyle, you home?" I called as I hung my car keys up.

"Yeah, I'm in here," I heard him call from the kitchen.

He was at the stove, cooking something that smelled divine.

"You're cooking?" This wasn't something he did often.

Kyle only cooked for two reasons. One: he felt guilty, or two: he wanted something. Either way, it was no good.

"I thought I'd cook you some pumpkin pancakes," he smiled as he looked over his should, batter on his face.

I felt myself melt. Kyle knew that was my favorite food of all time. Kyle could cook when he really wanted to. My Dad had taught him how to. My Dad was a great cook and always cooked for our family functions.

I moved to sit down at the dining room table next to the kitchen.

"Aw, Kyle. That's real sweet of you," I smiled at him, "but what's all this for?" I gestured toward the kitchen counter that held bacon, sausage, and scones.

"Well, when you got hurt, I got worried. It got me thinkin', we're all we really have left, you know? All our cousins are up north. It made me realize that I gotta keep my eye on you more. We need to stick together and keep our family going," he flipped the pancakes onto a huge plate.

I felt my eyes watering at his statement.

"You're absolutely right, Kyle. We need to spend more quality time together. Maybe we can go up and visit with our cousins sometime? Lord knows I could use a vacation," I sighed, resting my head against my table.

"I'd like that," he smiled as he brought over the plates with pancakes, bacon, sausage, and blueberry scones.

He set the plates down in the middle of the table, handing me a huge glass of orange juice.

"Thanks a lot, Kyle," I smiled before sitting the glass down next to my plate. I piled my plate high. I dug in, taking a huge bite of my pancake.

I had to groan in approval, catching crumbs that had fallen onto my chin.

"You like it?" Kyle chuckled, taking a bite out of his bacon.

"I **love ** it!" I exclaimed, digging in once again.

"That's what I was goin' for," he smiled, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell ya. My car broke down," I said, sighing as I took a long swig of my orange juice.

"Aw, damn. Are you gonna need a ride to work tomorrow?" He asked as he took a nibble off of his scone.

"Maybe. I'm real sorry to put you out like that," I smiled sadly.

"It's no problem, sis. Things happen," he shrugged.

Once we finished our breakfast for dinner, we were both stuffed to bursting.

"I don't remember the last time I was this full," I grumbled, rubbing my pregnant-like tummy.

Kyle laughed, "I hear that. This is the best pain I've felt in a while," he popped the button on his jeans.

We said our goodbyes and went to bed. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

I awoke the next day feeling completely rejuvenated. I guess that meal and some sleep was all I really needed.

I made my way downstairs in my night gown and brewed up a cup of coffee.

Almost as soon as it started, I heard the sound of Kyle's bedroom door creaking open. Nothing drew him to a room quite like the aroma of coffee. Or food.

"Mornin'" He grumbled, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Mornin', Ky. Want some coffee?" I asked as I reached for a mug.

"Absolutely," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table, leaning back against the chair.

When the coffee finished brewing, I poured two cups. Kyle got skim milk and four cubes of sugar. I got skim milk and two cubes. I wasn't much into sweet coffee.

I sat the coffee down in front of him before taking my seat across from him.

"I meant to ask, how'd you get home last night from work?" He raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his coffee.

I chewed my lip.

"Well, Eric came in for some TruBlood and he offered me a ride home," I said softly.

Kyle sighed, "dammit, Em. I don't want you around Vampires. They're nothin' but trouble," he spat.

"What makes werewolves so damn safe?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, you've known one for about twenty three years. And two, werewolves don't thirst for blood."

I laughed incredulously, "oh, excuse me. I forgot that they only rip things to pieces with their teeth and claws."

"Don't you get smart with me. I'm your brother and I'm just tryin' to look out for you dammit," he sat up straight.

"I appreciate it, but who else was I gonna ask? Matt was already gone and I didn't feel like buggin' Alcide," I sipped at my coffee.

Kyle sat back and sighed, defeated. That's right, arguments over.

"Sorry. I just don't trust them Vamps. I've never met one until Eric and they just give me the creeps. I mean, they _are _dead," he said as he held his coffee mug snuggly in his hands.

"It's not their fault. They were made that way," I shrugged, finishing up the last bit of my coffee.

After finishing my coffee, I rushed upstairs to get ready for work.

I brushed my teeth, showered, dried my hair, put it in a ponytail, got dressed and I was ready to go.

Since my glow was still in effect, I skipped the makeup once again.

Once I made it downstairs, Kyle was all dressed.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded as I grabbed my phone and my purse.

When we made it outside, I felt as though my heart was about to burst through my chest and land right on my feet.

"What the…" I made my way over to a shiny new silver convertible Volvo.

There was a note attached to the front window.

_Emery, _

_I hope this will suffice to get you from point a to point b._

_ -E._

I gasped and shook my head.

"He bought me a car," I looked over to Kyle whose eyes were surprised with wonder.

"That fucker must really want somethin' out of you," he shook his head.

"Kyle, stop that. I can't accept this though. It's too much," I put the note back onto the car.

Kyle laughed, "are you kiddin' me? If he wants to buy you a car, then use it. It's nice,"

I couldn't argue with that. It was a brand new, silver, convertible Volvo. I'd wanted a Volvo for as long as I could remember.

"I guess you're right," I shrugged as I found the keys in the passenger seat.

I got into the driver's seat and started up the car. It purred like a kitten.

I gripped the leather steering wheel, loving the feel of it in my hands.

"Well, I'm off to work. Don't drive too fast, speed racer," he called from out of his truck's door.

I laughed, "see ya!" I called.

I adjusted my side view mirrors and my rear view mirror before taking off.

I turned the radio up loud and sang to my heart's content, not worried one bit about the condition of my hair.

When I pulled up to the back employee parking area of Porter's, Cassius, Renee (one of our "less experienced" servers), Samuel (our sweet little bus boy), and Maura (our flirty hostess) were standing outside.

As I got out of my car and set my alarm, I heard them all whooping and whistling.

"Damn, Emery. That's a nice set of wheels. Where'd you get _that_?" Cassius asked, pointing to my new Volvo.

I wondered how to explain it.

"I've been saving up for a while," I lied, "I'm making ridiculous payments, but I feel I earned it. My car broke down last night," I couldn't manage to sound the least bit sorry about that.

"I'm sure jealous of you. I've still got my old Chevy truck my Daddy gave me," Renee walked around my car in a circle.

"Yeah, I ride my bike here," Samuel scoffed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, y'all. I'd help if I could!" And it was true, I'd love to help.

"You think you can ever let me test drive it?" Maura clapped her hands excitedly.

"Uh…I'd have to accompany you, doll," I said that in the least harsh way I could muster.

Maura slumped her shoulders.

"Well, I best be gettin' inside to start my shift," I clicked the alarm on my keys before throwing them into my purse.

Once I made it inside Porter's, Matt was there, cleaning off a few tables.

"Hey, Em," he waved from above a grease stain.

"Hey, Matt," I smiled genuinely before placing my purse into my employee locker.

As I tied on my apron, Matt approached me.

"You doin' alright?"

I looked up at him with confused eyes, "of course, why wouldn't I be?" I moved to check the section map.

As I peered above the clipboard, I noticed Matt had a look of concern on his face.

"I noticed you've been talkin' with that Vampire," he said lowly, as though the words were forbidden to be spoken public.

I laughed, "yeah. So what?" I shrugged, leaning up against the bar.

"It's just..what do you really know about him?"

I scoffed, "I do know he saved my life, for one. He bought me that car out there," I said the last little bit quietly.

"Car?!" He exclaimed.

I shushed him, my eyes glaring holes into him.

"Yes, don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone else. I told them I saved up the money to buy it," I felt guilty. But, hey, it's my life.

Matt folded his arms across his chest.

"What kinda car he get you?" He looked determined.

"A very nice silver, convertible Volvo," I said matter-of-factly.

"A damn _Volvo_," he sounded as though I just told him I'd had three Cyclops babies out of wedlock.

"Yes, a damn _Volvo_," I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I asked him for it. He gave me a ride home last night when my car wouldn't start. I guess he thought he had a responsibility, for whatever reason."

"So, you're just gonna keep it? Like some sorta kept woman?" He scoffed.

I leaned up from the bar, "_excuse me_?" I fumed.

"I didn't mean it li-"

"You meant it exactly the way you said it. I gotta job to do," I stormed off to my first table of the evening.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

Hours later, the bar was just about at full capacity. The juke box was roaring at full volume and a few drunken patrons were getting down.

I dodged them as I lifted my tray of burger and fries above my head, maneuvering to my waiting table.

"Here y'all go, sorry about the wait," I apologized, making sure they had extra ketchup, mayo, and mustard like a good little waitress. I needed money, after all.

By the end of the night, I had about two hundred in tips. That was damn good.

As I walked out, without a goodbye to Matt, I noticed Eric next to my shiny new baby.

"You like it?" He inquired a grin on his face.

I laughed, "yes, absolutely, but I feel kinda bad," I admitted.

His brows furrowed at my response, the wind barely affecting his marvelous hair.

"And why not?" He stepped toward me. Always with the personal space issues.

"Because we barely know each other. I appreciate what you've done for me and I'll never be able to repay you," I stated.

His blue eyes sparkled in the Alabama moonlight.

"Let me take you on a date," he demanded, intent contorting his face.

I cocked and eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't really sound like the best idea. I'm not really in the right place for a relationship", I said, knowing full well Alcide and I were much too complicated for our own good.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I just want to take you out, show you a good time, and get to know you. Maybe steal a kiss or a million," he grinned, making me shiver.

I shook my head, "I really appreciate the offer, but I can't. I'll find a way to pay you back for the Volvo. I can save up tips for a while and make payments. Kyle and I split the bills anyway," I unlocked my car, making to get inside.

Eric was, once again, in front of me in an instant.

"Let me treat you to dinner. Maybe even a drive," he looked me up and down, hunger evident in each movement.

I gulped, his closeness in proximity setting my body on high alert.

"Eric…I'm kinda seeing someone right now," I managed to get out, shaky and quivery.

"The Wolf? I know for certain that you are just childhood friends with a rocky past," he drank me in like a tall glass of warm blood.

"And how would you know that?" I was on the defense now.

"I have excellent hearing," he pointed out.

"I've never mentioned that to you before," I was getting quite suspicious.

"I have my ways of determining things," he stated before slowly retreating from my personal bubble.

I had a feeling Eric had a favorite tree picked out in my backyard with a pair of binoculars around his neck.

I shook the eerie feeling off, wanting to actually get some sleep tonight.

"Look, I have no problem bein' friends with you, that's fine, but it can't be anythin' more. That wouldn't be right," I resolved, not wanting my love life to get any messier than it already had been.

Eric nodded solemnly, "alright, I won't impose on your free will. If you change your mind, let me know," he slipped me a piece of a paper, which I can only guess encompassed his phone number. I could be wrong.

"Thanks, Eric," I gave him a small smile before getting into my car.

"I will not be accepting any payments from you. The car is yours. The subject is not open to further discussion," and he took off into the night sky

I was amazed that he had the ability of flight. I hadn't realized that was a possibility among Vampires. I watched in amazement as he sped off into the night, looking as though he could put the stars right into his pocket.

I would be finding a way to get him to accept my money. I did not accept these sorts of gifts. It wasn't right.

I sighed and started up my car, heading off to my home with a warm bed ready to hold me tight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

I was dead tired when I finally made it home. Kyle was waiting for me in the living room, his eyes shut with his hat tipped to the side.

I smiled and moved over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm home. Thanks for waiting up for me," I smiled as he yawned, stretching out.

"No problem. Everything go okay at work?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, the car was a hit. I lied and said I saved up. I didn't want anyone knowin' someone bought it for me. Makes me seem cheap," I shrugged, fixing the squished pillows Kyle had subjected to torture.

Kyle just nodded and stood, his eyes watering.

"You just head to bed now. I'm fine," I promised him.

"Alright," he started walking to his bedroom with heavy feet.

"Night, Ky," I waved to him from the living room.

"Night, Em," he closed his door.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of HoneyNut Cheerios.

I walked into my living room and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to accompany my late night munching.

As I eyed the o's in my bowl, I contemplated my day.

Eric had gotten me a new car. Matt hadn't been too happy about it. Eric wanted me. Alcide sort of had me. And I made a lot of tips.

Some of it was good, most of it was bad. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

I was technically single, yes. But Alcide had dumped a girl for me and had been sweet to me ever since.

Eric, however was something new. I'd never met a Vampire until him and he had been kind. Not to mention his blood was making me sort of sweet on him. Whether I liked it or not…

As I slurped down the remnants of my Cheerio sweetened milk, I decided to just relax and see where life would take me. God had a plan and I thought he knew what he wanted to do with it.

I washed my bowl and spoon out in the sink before putting it back into its place in my overhead cabinet.

I shut off all the lights and trudged upstairs, more eager than I had been in a while to curl up in my bed, letting my worries and cares escape me.

I made it upstairs and stripped off my clothes, changing into a pair of Nike shorts and a black and white baseball t-shirt.

I brushed my teeth, flossed, and washed my face before crawling underneath my inviting covers.

I sighed in bliss as my head hit the pillow and I let my eyes close.

I wondered if my raring libido would allow me any sleep tonight.

I sure hoped so, considering I had the morning shift.

I heard the blaring of my phone, letting me know I was getting a call.

I groaned and leapt up from my bed, throwing the covers off of me.

I stomped to my dresser and found it was Alcide.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I was just calling to check up on ya, I hadn't heard from you all night," he had a worried tone this evening.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I worked pretty late and got into bed almost immediately after I got home," I rubbed my face, willing myself to stay awake.

"Okay. You sure everythin's alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just exhausted is all," I sighed, eyeing my bed lustfully.

"I'll let ya sleep then. See ya tomorrow night?"

_Shit_. I had completely forgotten about our plans. Whatever those plans were.

"Yeah, absolutely," I hoped I sounded like I knew we had a date.

"Great, I was hopin' we could go to dinner. Maybe Skeet's?" He sounded hopeful.

He knew I loved Skeet's. We had gone there plenty of times together when we were teenagers. It was good food with a casual atmosphere. Think Hooter's with women _and _men.

"You know I love Skeet's. Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow. Night."

"Night," we both hung up and I sighed, deciding to turn my phone off just in case I had anymore late night callers. Not that my phone was exactly the hot handle.

I crawled back into bed, curling myself up completely with the covers. I sighed and pressed myself as much as I could into the sheets and mattress, as though it would keep me there longer.

As I drifted off into the land of sleep, I hoped my mind would give me peace. If only just for tonight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

My eyes popped open as the sound of hammering permeated through my ear drums.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, sitting up as I rubbed my head.

I ran down the stairs, Kyle already up and at 'em in his jeans.

"What's goin' on?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I was just about to walk outside and find out myself," he groaned, walking toward the front door.

We walked out together, turning around the corner to see a team of workers assembling what looked to be a car port.

"What's goin' on here?" I squinted my eyes as I watched them working on my house.

"We were assigned to build a car port for you by an…" he trailed off, grabbing ahold of a clipboard as he read from it, "Eric Northman," he finished as he set the clipboard down onto a piece of lumber.

"God dangit," I faux cursed under my breath.

He just didn't know when to give up.

"This is all because of him? Some of us gotta work and are tryna get some damn sleep!" Kyle yelled, not caring one bit that he was bare-chested.

"We're just followin' orders son," the construction worker said, turning away from us.

"I guess we needed one anyway?" I shrugged, looking over to Kyle.

Kyle just shook his head and walked back into the house.

I followed him in and went straight to the kitchen.

I decided to prepare us a breakfast since we were already awake.

I made fried eggs with bacon, sausage, and chocolate chip waffles.

Kyle sat at our dining room table, silverware already ready in hand.

I sat the food down onto the table with a few plates before fetching us both a glass of orange juice.

As we tore into our food, Kyle looked up at me.

"I can't believe that fucker thinks he can just do whatever he wants without even askin' us first. It was a nice gesture, but Jesus," he sighed, taking a long gulp of orange juice.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I guess he's used to using his never ending vault of money to impress women," I shrugged. That definitely wasn't the way to get me. I didn't need any man for financially stability. I enjoyed working for a living. It made me feel proud of what I owned. I enjoyed knowing I really owned something. That I had worked hard for it. Knowing that someone bought it for me just wasn't the same.

"Well, are you wantin' to date this fella?" He popped a sausage link in his mouth.

That was the million dollar question.

"Shoot, I don't know. I know Alcide and I aren't 'technically' together, but we both openly have feelings for each other. I wouldn't feel right datin' him knowing I was goin' out with Alcide," I stated, leaning back in my chair.

Jason eyed me a moment.

"You and Alcide aren't…intimate or anythin' are ya?"

I nearly choked on my orange juice.

"Kyle! Why would you even ask me that? I'm your sister!" My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Sorry, sorry! I just didn't want you gettin' all cozy with two dudes. You ain't like that," he held his hands up in front of him.

"No, I'm not getting' 'cozy' with anyone, Kyle. And even if I was, I wouldn't discuss that with my brother," I shook my head, gnawing on a waffle voraciously.

Kyle dropped the subject as we ate the rest our breakfast in relative silence. I was thankful for it, even if it was a tad bit awkward to hear nothing but the chewing of food when you were looking at someone right across from you.

Once our breakfast was devoured, I set to work cleaning the dishes, desperate to busy mind.

How in the hell was I going to explain the brand new carport attached to the side of my house? Eric didn't exactly have anything to thank me for. That was the job I was trying to get done.

I set the dishes in their proper places before making my way back upstairs, avoiding eye contact with Kyle. That was easy considering he was passed out on the couch. Again.

I ran myself a hot shower once I got undressed in my room.

As I stood under the spray and scrubbed myself, I found my thoughts drifting to ever mysterious Vampire.

I wondered if it was the blood drawing me to him or something more. I wasn't necessarily happy that he knew of my secret. Only Kyle, Alcide, and Matt knew these days.

I began thinking of his blonde hair, the way it was slicked back. The way his blue eyes sparkled in the light. The sparkling of his perfect teeth. The way his muscles strained against the fabric of his clothing. The way his butt wagged as he walked. Thank God I wasn't acquainted with another part of his body. I sure it was just as glorious as the rest of him.

As I thought of him. I noticed that my hand had trailed down my body, stopping right above my nub.

I shook myself out of my dirty day dreaming, moving the offending hand.

Focus on cleaning youself!

I finished up my shower and hopped out, wrapping the towel around my dripping body. I looked in the mirror, noticing the blood had yet to wear off. I didn't doubt Eric's age now.

I washed my face and moisturized. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair, letting it fall in its natural loose waves.

I walked into my room and dressed in my all too familiar work uniform. I sat at my vanity and lightly applied pink blush with a swipe of red lipstick. I felt fancy for some reason this morning.

I slipped on my white Nikes and walked down the stairs, finding a still sleeping Kyle.

I walked up behind him and shook him.

"Kyle! You're gonna be late for work!" I yelled, jolting him awake immediately.

"Aw, shit!" He leapt to his feet, running into his room.

I giggled and shook my head before grabbing my keys and purse.

"See ya, Ky!" I called from the door as I ran out to my car.

The workers were halfway done with their work by the time I unlocked the doors of my Volvo.

I had to admit, it was looking good. It matched the yellow paint of the house perfectly. We did need it. Birds were constantly using our cars as toilets. This would save Kyle and I money on car washes.

I waved awkwardly to the construction workers before backing out cautiously, not wanting to hit supplies or someone.

I drove to work with my music blaring, singing at the top of my lungs. Something about today felt promising. Good, even. I didn't know what or why, but I wasn't about to question it.

As I made it to work, I shut of my car and grabbed my purse, throwing my keys inside.

Walking through the employee entrance I beamed at Matt as I opened my locker.

"Hey, you're lookin' happy. I meant to apologize for yesterday," he made his way over to me, a small of uncertainty upon his features.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We're fine," I shook my head, playfully tapping his arm.

"You sure?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, silly!" I smiled as I moved to fetch my apron.

I practically skipped, yes I am a grown woman, to my apron, tying it around me before beginning my morning prep.

I had more pep in me than a cheerleading squad as I made it through my shift. A smile never left my face, no matter how foul my early afternoon customers were. Most were sweet; others couldn't be satisfied with gourmet chow.

"I'm likin' that lipstick on you girl," Renee smiled at me as we both made our way to the service station.

"Why thank you. I thought I'd try somethin' a little different today," I grabbed for a basket of shrimp.

"Well, somethin' new looks real good on you," Renee patted me on the shoulder before heading off with a tray full of grilled cheese. I smiled contentedly.

I made my rounds, tip after tip piling up. It was unusual for such a large amount so early on.

By the time my shift ended, I was still full of energy. I cleaned off each table with vigor and hung up my apron.

"See ya, Matt!" I called as I grabbed my purse from my locker.

"Alright, take care!" He called after me, beginning on a pair of beers.

I made it out to my car and drove home in a hurry, wanting to get prepped for my night with Alcide.


End file.
